Don't They Know, It's The End Of The World?
by Toomanybees
Summary: 9. One last soul, And they're free. One last human, You're the key. Undyne tells you this, But you disagree. Your journey through poems.


1.

It started with the fall.

It started with the wind, strong enough to make you cry, as if you weren't already,

It started with the light, dark enough to hide your pain-stricken face, and oh how

The mountain sang in the beginning, for

It had been eager, waiting.

It started with a thought of regret,

A scream echoing throughout the

Opening of the cavern,

Wanting to reset,

To redo your previous actions,

But this was no game,

There were no rewinds.

It had started with your fall.

It had started with your newfound determination to live.

2.

You know what's going on here,

That's what it told you.

You can't recall if that's true.

3.

She saved you.

She's like a mother.

She walks like a queen.

She is sweet as the pie that was made by her hands.

You want to stay,

You see no reason to leave.

Everything in your body is telling you,

 _Screaming at you_

To stay, because

She is sweet like the scent of the flower bed that was almost your _death bed_.

She walks like a queen, head held high, never wrong, and oh so tired.

She's like a mother, she's done this before.

She saved you, but you leave anyway.

3.5

You call her mom.

4.

You can't help but laugh

At the funny little skeleton,

Never mind that you're the same height

But he makes you feel well again.

It's kill or be killed,

The flower's words attach to your brain.

But as you stare at this funny little skeleton,

You know he was wrong in his refrain.

He grin gets larger and he calls himself sans.

Always funny, he says.

You can feel yourself relaxing and you let go of his hand.

5.

You meet his brother, Papyrus

He is just as silly

You really don't want to fight.

6.

Snowdin is the beginning of the song

That the mountain sings.

It is the gentle hum that echoes.

It is warm despite the cold,

But you have to get back home.

To what, you don't know

Why not stay here?

But you go.

7.

You go on a date with him

You can't stop laughing

Oh, this silly skeleton

You work better as friends in the end.

8.

What an odd monster you befriend,

One with no arms, and

You met in Snowdin but

You talk in Waterfall.

Another reason but you are ever so

Determined.

9.

One last soul,

And they're free.

One last human,

You're the key.

Undyne tells you this,

But you disagree.

10.

You and Undyne are best friends

The past is the past,

She says, her house ablaze

11.

If Snowdin is the hum

Hot Land is the whisper

Steam rising from every crevice

Sweltering

You lean in close to hear

But careful

Too close,

And you'll burn.

12.

King ASGORE is

Very terrible with

Names

13.

The royal scientist is

Not very royal

But she makes up for it

By honest

And

Sincere

You like her already.

She is also a giant dork.

Note to self:

Don't ask about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie

Save yourself.

14.

You've began to hate the name

' _Darling! ~'_

15.

He puts Thirty hot dogs on top of your head.

And it's so hard to stop laughing

His grin seems more real.

His eyes seem reminiscent.

This all feels familiar

In that exact moment

He snaps

Back

And you're left

With Thirty hot dogs

Scattered around you

Feeling more alone than you

Have ever felt.

You feel guilty.

17.

Beware the man who talks with his hands.

18.

You call them when you're close.

They act like this is the last they will

Talk to you.

But your

Determination

Is too strong.

You won't let it be.

19.

The CORE

Terrifies you.

20.

You persist.

21.

You feel their hearts

Beating together

At the same time.

They have been waiting so long.

You need to go home.

You decide to take them with you.

22.

You meet him there,

In that room filled with gold.

He smiles at you

Truly smiles and you are so happy

He encourages you, you've

Done this before

You have gained no LOVE, but instead,

Love.

You run to him.

That's new, so he

Is surprised when he feels your arms around him.

You feel his bones shake, something wet lands on your neck

He returns the hug

Gives you a skeleton kiss on

The top of your head.

He lets go

You blink

And He's

Gone.

23.

You tell him that he's already killed you once before.

He nods.

The fight is on.

24.

DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE GOING TO WIN?

25.

T.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.

THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU.

20483756082746520837465047398563482706502387563784657832468057623408756028734650876358764320875602873465802743658726340586287465802736450872364508762340576208347650823476580760430999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.

THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING ME FROM

BECOMING

A

GOD

I T ' D.

…

…

….

…..

…

….

26.

No it's not.

27.

You can feel their hearts

Beating as

One

28.

Your heart beats

With them

29.

You are filled with

DETERMINATION.

…

…

…

…

You show mercy

…

KILL ME

…

You show mercy

…

KILL me

…

You show mercy

…

please

…

You show mercy

…

don't leave me here alone

…

Never.

30.

You are free.

They are free.

You run to them.

To Papyrus,

To Undyne

To Alphys

To ASGORE,

To your MOTHER

To the funny little skeleton.

You leave.

With them.

And

It ended with your love.

It ended with determination.

It ended with a family.

It ended with you.

You are filled with...

...

...

...

...

Continue True Restart


End file.
